dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hallelujah! (album)
Hallelujah! is the fourth studio album and second mainstream album by Zara Dawson that was released by undecided Records on February 14, 2018 without announcement. To promote the album, Dawson embarked on the Hallelujah! I'm Going to Hogwarts Tour between March 21, 2017 and December 31, 2017. Track listing #Intro ft. Kaylor Dale Blakley, Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, Eloc08, Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, Rita Ora, Britney Spears, Selena Gomez and DJ Mala #Hallelujah! #Kaleidoscope ft. Kaylor Dale Blakley #Talk That Talk ft. Ariana Grande #Oh No! ft. Justin Bieber #Happy ft. Nicki Minaj #In Da Club ft. Eloc08 #Rock Out!!! ft. Avril Lavigne #Supernatural ft. Katy Perry #Jeez ft. Rita Ora #Not Gonna Tell You ft. Britney Spears and Nicki Minaj #Everything ft. Selena Gomez #(A Little Bit) Crazy ft. DJ Mala #Outro ft. Kaylor Dale Blakley, Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, Eloc08, Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, Rita Ora, Britney Spears, Selena Gomez and DJ Mala US edition #Hallelujah! #Kaleidoscope ft. Kaylor Dale Blakley #Talk That Talk ft. Ariana Grande #Oh No! ft. Justin Bieber #Happy ft. Nicki Minaj #In Da Club ft. Eloc08 #Rock Out!!! ft. Avril Lavigne #Supernatural ft. Katy Perry #Rated R #Jeez ft. Rita Ora #Not Gonna Tell You ft. Britney Spears and Nicki Minaj #Everything ft. Selena Gomez #(A Little Bit) Crazy ft. DJ Mala #Spilled Coffee (Censored Version) #7 Minutes (Censored Version) Alexonia, El Kadsre and Japan edition # Hallelujah! # Thousand Away ft. Jedidiah Weasn # Jeez ft. Rita Ora # Everyday ft. AmaLee Deluxe edition bonus tracks :13. Shut Me Up :14. Every Time I Tell You :15. In Da Club ft. Eloc08 (Explicit Version) :16. No F**ks, S**ts, Damns or Craps Given (omitted from the clean version) :17. Cooking by the Book :18. Outro ft. Kaylor Dale Blakley, Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber, Nicki Minaj, Eloc08, Avril Lavigne, Katy Perry, Rita Ora, Britney Spears, Selena Gomez and DJ Mala Singles 81981556-4ADC-43B6-843B-D0CDC08BA482.jpeg|Hallelujah! 6CBA94B0-FA4C-4815-BD49-0C0408793961.jpeg|Kaleidoscope 0BD1AA52-504F-4811-985A-D067BA1C81BD.jpeg|In Da Club ACE14552-60F4-483D-9EBE-4DD886C12278.jpeg|Jeez A2F0D150-A036-42E6-A635-278A39F8F4D7.jpeg|Cooking by the Book thousandaway.png|Thousand Away The album's first single, "Hallelujah!", was released on 8 December 2017. The album's second single, "Kaleidoscope", was released exclusively in the UK on 19 December 2017. The album's third single, "In Da Club", was released on 12 January 2018. The album's fourth single, "Jeez", was released on 16 February 2018. The album's fifth single, "Cooking by the Book", was released on 1 March 2018, and carries a Parental Advisory warning for strong language and sexual content. The album's sixth single, "Not Gonna Tell You", will be released on 15 June 2018. It will be the album's final single. The album's seventh single, "Thousand Away", will be released exclusively in Alexonia, El Kadsre and Japan on 23 June 2018. Tours A pre-release tour, called the Hallelujah! I'm Going to Hogwarts Tour lasted from March-December 2017. The Hallelujah Tour kicked off on March 12, 2018, the same day as the DVD release date of the Hallelujah! I'm Going to Hogwarts Tour. Release history Category:Albums Category:Fictional albums Category:2018 Category:2018 albums Category:Mainstream albums Category:Zara Dawson Category:2010s Category:2010s albums